A Short Visit to the Fire Palace
by vegematarian
Summary: Asami pays Iroh a visit for a few days during a short leave from the United Forces. Fun Stuff happens. Oneshot.


The cool, crimson sheets of the royal guest bed lie underneath Asami as she stared at the beautifully carved and decorated ceiling above her. It was the first night of her visit to the royal palace, only a week into Iroh's four week break from his service in the United Forces Navy. He had invited her with a phone call rather than a letter, which pleasantly surprised the busy CEO during a hectic work day. She smiled as she thought about the increase in interest the Fire Prince seemed to show in her for the past few months.

She was torn away from her thoughts by the silent opening of the door to her bedroom. She looked to the new source of light in her room to see a familiar silhouette standing in the doorway. An involuntary smile formed on her lips as she greeted her guest.

"Hello there, General," she said at a low volume. Iroh pressed a finger to his lips to silence her and approached her bed, leaving the door ajar behind him. He placed his hands on either side of her on the bed and leaned down to plant a heated kiss against her lips. He bit her lip suggestively and pulled back slightly, her bottom lip still held between his teeth. He then stood up and grabbed the heiress by the ankles, dragging her hips to the edge of the bed before leaning down toward her abdomen. He gripped her thighs, and stood back up, throwing her over his shoulder. She giggled softly as she allowed him the to carry her down several sets of hallways. She admired the elaborate paintings and decorations as Iroh silently walked towards what she assumed was his bedroom.

Iroh eagerly thew open the door to his suite, quickly closing it behind him before gripping Asami's hips and bringing her down onto his own, turning around and pressing her into the wall of the room, supporting her full weight. She wrapped her legs around him and could feel his growing erection rubbing against the inside of her legs through his shorts. The prince kissed his way down her neck, reaching down to the bottom of her sleeping gown and slipping his hand underneath. He lifted her gown up to her left breast, where he stopped and tweaked her nipples, eliciting a soft moan from Asami's lips. He brought his kisses up to her ear and stopped to whisper something to her.

"I've been looking forward to this since your arrival this afternoon," he breathed. Asami smiled and webbed her hands through the hair on his head, using her new reigns to level his lips with hers and pulled him into a kiss. He ghosted his hand down to her entrance, still covered by the small pair of underwear the heiress was wearing. She knew that heat and moisture were emenating from her center, and could tell he enjoyed the feel of the damp undergarments he traced his fingers over from the short breath he took.

"Do you really want me that bad?" he asked, still whispering. She nodded eagerly, at a loss for words. He took this as a cue to whip the small dress off his partner with his one free hand, bringing his fingers back to her clothed entrance when he was done. He pushed the offending item of clothing to the side and dipped a finger into her. She moaned, louder than before. Iroh smirked at the wetness that greeted him, taking the moisture as his clue to insert another finger into her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders in appreciation.

"Ooh, Iroh," she whimpered, as he began sliding his fingers in and out of her. He kissed her lips one more time before returning to her neck, placing his kisses closer and closer to her breasts before latching onto a nipple and suckling, all the while maintaining a rhythm with his hand. He brushed his thumb over her clitoris, causing her to moan slightly louder. She tugged at his hair and tightened her grip on his shoulder in encouragement. He repeated the action, clearly happy with the satisfaction he was giving her at the moment. He continued licking, kissing, and sucking on her breasts as his fingers continued their actions.

"Don't stop," she breathed, dragging her nails on his shoulder. He pressed his hips closer to hers. His barely clothed member pressed into her inner thighs. He continued moving his fingers as her breaths grew faster, shallower, and more voiced. Asami tried to remain silent but was facing an extreme difficulty in keeping quiet throughout Iroh's actions. He shushed her with a proud, goofy smile on his face.

"Would you like to have sex now?" he asked quietly, point blank.

"Spirits yes," she returned breathily, clawing at the only item of clothing he was wearing. After his sleep shorts were on the ground, Iroh lined himself up with her entrance and lowered her wetness onto his member, both of them moaning in unison.

"You're so tight," he breathed as he began thrusting into her, still supporting her full weight as he pressed her against the wall. A warm sensation spread across Asami's body as her climax drew near.

She lost herself between the feeling of the skin on her back rubbing against the wall behind her, the sensation of Iroh's lips all over her body, and his member slamming into her center over and over again. The warm pressure building up in her body was getting to be too much to handle. He playfully nipped the bud of her breast as he thrust into her, sending her over the edge. She screamed her lover's name as he continued thrusting into her for her orgasm. He slowed down as she unwrapped her legs from around him and Iroh lowered her to the ground, still pressing her gently against the wall. He leaned his forehead against hers as she breathed heavily.

"I've missed being able to make you do that," he said softly. He kissed her neck again while his mistress caught her breath.

"It's been too long," she finally managed to say. Iroh continued to shower her neck with attention as the pair contemplated the six months that had passed since they last saw each other.

The heiress guided the firebender's lips back up to hers by directing his chin upwards. Asami could have sworn she felt an electric spark jolt through her heart as soon as their lips met. After a few minutes, Iroh broke the kissing session and looked into the emerald eyes before him.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he said huskily, smiling suggestively. He grabbed one of her wrists and guided her out of the entry room through the doorway to his bedroom.

"Nice place you've got here," she mused, allowing him to pull her towards the very large four-post bed in the room.

"I'll give you a tour sometime," he returned before picking her up and throwing her onto the bed before him. Asami's playful giggle reverberated throughout the room.

The General's slow, sensual touches were almost overwhelming. The hard, fast sex against the wall of his entryroom was amazing in a different way than the passionately lovemaking the pair was undergoing now. Iroh's hips moved slowly, softly, guiding his member in and out of her wetness at a low pace. He gently stroked her clitoris in a way she had never experienced before. Her shallow, breathy moans blended together with his grunts and groans. She tried to express how close her second orgasm was but only managed to whimper his name. He seemed to understand what she was attempting to communicate, shushing her and kissing the back of her neck. The pair finished together and slowly fell back to Earth.

"Iroh," Asami whispered, lying on her side in the large bed she found herself in. He lay behind her, arms wrapped around his mistress.

"Mmm?" He asked lazily, still in a slight haze.

"I missed you," she said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Iroh smiled to himself and kissed her shoulder.

Iroh didn't like admitting how often Asami had crossed his mind in his last six months at sea. Although he had only known her for two years, the connection he felt with her was stronger than any he'd ever felt in his life. The fact that she had been willing to take a few days off from her overloaded schedule to visit meant more to him than she could possibly comprehend.

He held her slightly closer, frowning to himself as he remembered that in a few short days, he'd return to sleeping without the beautiful young woman who lay in the bed beside him. She subconsciously grabbed and held one of his hands, unknowingly comforting the nervous firebender. He kissed her shoulder once more before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Iroh roused from his sleep on another typical morning in the royal palace. He frowned as he palmed the empty bed next to him. He sat up in the morning light, staring at the empty space beside him. A single black hair lay on the sheet, which the General picked up and held, finding some small relief in knowing his mistress had visited a few weeks before.

"Good morning, Prince Iroh," a servant greeted him with a large plate of breakfast that she laid on the table beside his bed. "Everything is all set for your depature. I hope you've enjoyed your stay for the past few weeks!" Iroh looked down at the piece of hair in his hand and frowned.

"I have," he returned. "But I suppose all good things must come to an end."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm back! And boy is the Irosami section of dead! I figured I'd spruce it up with a little something I've been toying with all summer. The end got a little depressing but it's realistic, I suppose. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fluffy smut and write some of your own! How can you not want to write about these two?**


End file.
